A multi-way valve such as a six-way valve is commonly employed in plumbing circuits for heating, air-conditioning, and/or ventilation. A multi-way valve may, in particular, control the flow of fluid through a chilled beam and/or through a radiant ceiling. The multi-way valve then controls flow of a fluid such as water or a blend thereof through the circuit. Six-way valves form a subgroup of multi-way valves. They are made up of two three-way valve arranged in series. Three-way valves are frequently ball valves with L-shaped conduits through their valve members. Fluid flow between the inlet and the outlet of these valves is controlled by positioning the L-shaped conduits.
A patent application WO2015/173071A1 describes a six-way valve and a heating, ventilation, and/or air-conditioning system comprising such a six-way valve. The six-way valve 20 is made up of two three-way valves 20a, 20b arranged in series. The three-way valves 20a, 20b each have valve members 22, 22′ which can be selectively positioned in an open position or in a closed position. A groove 28 on the surface of one of the valve members 22, 22′ is interposed between two apertures of that valve member 22, 22′. Due to the groove 28, the two apertures of that valve member 22, 22′ remain in fluid communication even when the valve is in its closed position. The groove 28 allows a fluid to escape from inside the six-way valve even though the valve is in its closed position. WO2015/173071A1 states that with such a six-way valve a risk of mechanical failure and/or of wear due to temperature-induced changes in fluid pressure is reduced.
Patent application WO2016/162848A1 describes a multi-way valve with a bypass circuit. The multi-way valve of WO2016/162848A1 comprises a valve 101 with a bypass duct 110. In a first position, a fluid may flow through the valve 101 between a source port 1011 and a user port 1013. In a second position, fluid flow through the valve between the source port 1011 and a user port 1013 is obturated. The bypass duct 110 of valve 101 is arranged such that source port 1011 is fluid communication with user port 1013 also when the valve 101 is in its closed position. The bypass duct 110 of valve 101 allows a fluid to escape from inside the multi-way valve in the event of pressure changes. Pressure changes in the multi-way valve may, for instance, be induced by changes in temperature of the fluid. WO2016/162848A1 states that the multi-way valve disclosed in this reference mitigates the risk of mechanical failure and/or wear caused by changes in fluid temperature.
Patent specification GB720529A discloses a valve with a bypass conduit 9, 12. The valve in its closed position is shown on FIG. 1. In this position, the outer orifice 9 of the bypass conduit 9, 12 does not point toward a compensation chamber. Instead, the outer orifice 9 points toward a shutter surface of the valve chamber 1. That is, the bypass conduit 9, 12 does not facilitate fluid communication with a compensation chamber in the closed position of the valve.